I Love U Deku
by The Miskatonic Kitty
Summary: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Everybody!! This is my very first Zelda fic now aren't you proud of me? I thought so! Anyway, this is an idea I have yet to see posted on FFN, thats right, A Dekuprincess/Link fic!!! WOW!! Okay, please read and review and no flame it my fi


I Love You, Deku  ****

I Love You, Deku 

Finally, after Odalwa had been slashed to ribbons, finally, after standing on that giant stalk of celery and learning the song of the Termanian Titans, I lower down in a separate section of the Deku Temple. Tatl has to apologize for being mean, and then I am on my own once again. It is a small room, a few spiraled ferns grow in the corner, and a large tree sits in the center. I am about to exit the temple to continue on my quest when I hear a familiar plant-like squeak. This is a squeak I had heard many, many times before, the squeak of a plant that hops around. The Deku scrub. 

Some can be cute, some can be humorous, some can be pretty. But all of them are annoying. The King, he is one frightening turnip. I was sent here to rescue his daughter. If looks run in the family, I do not wish to meet this princess. This squeak I hear is different from the others. It is kind and gentle, almost female. I turn around, to find a curtain of vines blocking a hollow space in the trunk of the large tree. The vines are too thick to see through. I slide my kokiro sword out, and slice through the vines. They vanish in a flock of minced botany, revealing a shivering blur of leaves and flowers. Upon closer inspection, I find it is the deku princess. She is quite a beautiful plant indeed, but most likely as annoying as the others. "Who, Who are you?" She chirps. 

"Have you come to save me?" Her voice is very sweet for a deku. I tell her my name, Link. "Mr. Link, I'm so glad you came, I was worrying my father had done something drastic, like torture the poor little monkey." Unfortunately, that is precisely what her father had done. Why, when I re-entered the palace, the monkey had been hung above a cauldron of boiling water, and dunked in. It was a horrible sight of animal cruelty. 

The deku princess turned around with a look of shock on her face. "Don't tell me…"

"He DID?!" The princess emitted a series of angering squeaks before bouncing up and down in front of me. "Foolish Father, Please Mr. Link, Take me to the palace, carry me in something! I don't mind small spaces!" 

I would be more than happy to carry the princess on my shoulders like I once did in Hyrule, when I rescued Ms. Ruto from the endless guts of JabuJabu. I'm an expert at carrying princesses, I suppose, but this princess would prefer a container. I dig around in my pocket and pull out my picture box. This is only for carrying photographs, not deku princesses. The only thing I can find is my bottle. I hope she won't mind being in my pocket for a few minutes. I take out my bottle and swiftly scoop her up. "It's a Tight fit, but I think I can manage, now please hurry!" 

The swamp is much easier to travel through when not saturated in poison. However, I can't say the lily pads are much use. I swim ashore and hop across the log bridge to where the two scrubs block my entrance. "This is the Deku Palace, Only Dekus are allowed here!" Oh, Yes I forgot. I quickly turn around and don my deku mask. Such a useful device is this, but I can't say I like being a deku. 'Tis not a very popular species in Termina is the deku, and everyone considers me a child. Agony arises in me face, and my bones shift to shells, and my skin turns hard and bark-like. I feel like a wooden puppet. Again, I face the guards. "Normally, we don't take outsiders, but today is a special day, the torture of the monkey, so you may go in. But, do not enter the side gardens." Why they want me out of the side gardens, I'll never know. I've completely explored both regions, and the dekus have nothing to hide except perhaps rupees or heart pieces. But no matter, I must return this princess to her proper place. 

Upon entering the palace, the King is thrashing about in fury like he always does, while his servants bounce in protest of the monkey. I hurry in front of him, and I hear the princess speak. "What Are you waiting for? Let me out in front of my father!" 

I release the princess in front of him. Suddenly something has happened. My eyes widen. She is the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on. But that can't be right, I wasn't looking at her like this before! Gasp, I know…It's the mask. But if I take it off, the king will surely have me slaughtered. The King is relieved the princess has returned, but unfortunately, the princess is not happy to see her father. After a furious deku growl, she knocks the mighty turnip over and pounces on top of him. She is so beautiful when she jumps up and down on the king like that… 

What am I saying? I can't like the deku princess! She's a princess, I'm a traveler, not to mention a Hyrulian. But she's so beautiful… 

After that strange event, the elder brother monkey is released, and the princess apologizes sincerely for the torture the monkey has been put through. I frown a bit. It seems that the deku princess has taken a liking for the furry white creature. I shake my head rapidly. No, Stop that Link, you don't have a crush on the princess. But that's just it, I do have a crush on the princess. She's so pretty, and so sweet, (except when her father tortures monkeys) and she smells like a mimosa blossom. But alas, she is beyond my reach. Maybe if I take off my mask, that'll help. 

O=O=O=O=O=O= 

It didn't help. I'm a human, and it didn't help. I sit on the edge of the large vermilion fungus that towers above the spider's house, kicking my legs, staring at the moon. That moon. It's not helping my mood any. I can think of five good reasons why I cant like the deku princess, and that moon is one of them. I only have three days before it crashes into the earth, blowing Termina to smithereens. Three days is not a great time to love another. Two, even if I could get together with her, I'd have to fight Odalwa again and again, and She'd have to fall for me again and again, and a relationship would just be…Oh its too hard to think about. Three, I'm a human, and she's a deku. Even though I have my mask, I can't spend the rest of my life as a deku. That just wouldn't work. Four, I'll never get her anyway. And Five, I already have Zelda!!! 

Zelda. I never really saw much of her, and we never really bonded. But somehow, we found love. Did she really love me? I'll never know. But I am forever in Termina, and no Zelda has been seen so far here. I give up. Tatl suddenly appears. "Link, what are you sitting around here for? We have to continue your quest! The next place to go is the mountains, where the gorons live. C'mon, we only have two days left!" 

I put Tatl away and think. I pull out my ocarina and play the song of time, backwards. Now time runs slowly. I wish to see the deku princess once again. I don my mask. Now my crush for her grows even larger. I pull out my deku pipes and begin to play. I play my scarecrows song, which goes like this: 

A \/ ^ \/ A 

I play it softly, and I hear an owl hoot along with it. That owl is kaepora gaebora, the most useless advice-giving owl in the known universe. I hear foot splashes below me. Also, another familiar deku noise. That is the noise I make when I stride across water. I look down to find just the plant I was looking for. Deku princess. I hop down off my shroom and stride across the water to meet her. "Huh?" She says as she turns around. "Oh! Mr. Link! What are you doing up so late?" She aks.

"I couldn't sleep." I simply reply. 

"I'm Sorry, Mr. Link. Anything I can do to help?" 

"Please, call me Link." 

"Alright, but if I call you Link, call me by my real name, Mimosa." 

Well whaddya know, so that's why she had a scent so pretty. 

"Agreed Mimosa." The princess, I mean Mimosa smiles. 

"Where are you going so late at night may I ask?" 

"Oh, Um…I…was just going to um, get a drink!" She laughs nervously. 

"No really, where are you going?" I'm onto her like white on rice. 

"Okay, So perhaps I'm not really going to get a drink. I'm going to my secret hideout." 

"Secret hideout?" 

"Yes……would you…..like to come with me?" Mimosa asks as she tilts her head. 

"Why, sure, Mimosa, that would be great!" I reply with a smile. 

O=O=O=O=O=O= 

Well, I don't know where I am exactly, because Mimosa insisted that I cover my eyes while going there, to keep her secret hideout a secret. It is a lovely little spot though, there's a time stone, some ferns, a few butterflies, and a pond with a single fish in it. 

"Well, what do you think of it?" 

"I think it's a very pretty place…for a very pretty deku." Did I just say that? Don't tell me I just said that. I just said that, didn't I? Mimosa blushes. 

"Thanks Link," She replies, trying to hide her blush. "This is where I get away from the palace life, and take time to be with myself." 

"I had a place like this, back in Hyrule." 

"Hyrule? What's that?"

"Well, it's where I came from. It's another world, to you, I guess." 

"Are there any dekus there?" 

"Sure! Lots! But…they kinda bring back bad memories…" 

"Oh?" Mimosa gets a worried look. (even though dekus always have worried looks)

"Yeah…I…had to fight a bunch…but, but I never killed any!" 

"Guilt is on your face, link…" Uh oh. This can't be good. 

"Well…I have killed dekus before…But its not like I wanted to!!" Mimosa gasps. 

"Oh my goodness! What kind of dekus???" 

"The only one I could kill, the red ones. All the others just ran away. I've actually become friends with most of them. It's only the red ones that face the wrath of m blade." Mimosa exhales a sigh of relief. 

"Oh, the fire dekus. They always cause trouble. And insult to our kind, is them. There's some around the palace we've been trying to get rid of… but they always come back. I hate them. They are rude and inconsiderate. But my father thinks they're great!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes. He thinks they are great warriors and wonderful protectors of the palace. He says they have enthusiasm and he likes that." 

"Well that's not good. Such horrid creatures should not be the guardians of such a lovely princess." Mimosa tilts her head once more. 

"You keep saying I'm pretty, Link. Do you like me or something?" A chill is sent down my spine and a sweat drop appears. 

"N..N..N…no, why would y you you t think that?" Oh goddesses, I just gave myself away. 

"It's okay Link, you can tell me, I won't laugh or anything." 

"Well…………I……yes, mimosa…I do like you…….I like you a lot…your very sweet and your very pretty and your scent smells so nice." Mimosa smiles and blushes. 

"Well, to tell you the truth, I kinda like you a lot too…your very handsome as a boy, and even cuter as a deku." 

Red flushes into my face. 

"Why…thanks, mimosa…" Suddenly that odd feeling arises. Mimosa leans in closer to my face…closer, a tad closer…she is going to do it…

GONG!!!!!!!! 

"Oh dear. It's almost morining…I better get back to the palace before father starts worrying about me again." 

GONG!!!!!!! 

Mimosa bows to me. "It's been a pleasure talking to you Link, I hope to see you again soon." 

GONG!!!!!! 

Before she leaves, she plants a quick, delightful little kiss on my cheek, and then runs to the exit. 

GONG!!!!!!! 

The Second Day 

48 hours remain

O=O=O=O=O=O= 

I stand under the tree and take out my ocarina. 

"I love you, Princess Mimosa……" 

I then play the song of time… 

A v A v 

O=O=O=O=O=O= 

FIN 

Heya Zelda fans, this is my first Zelda fic, and I think it's the first deku princess/link romance ever posted. I might continue this story, but only if the public wants me to. *crosses fingers and PREYS she came up with a good idea* The Legend of Zelda, Mask of Majora belongs to Nintendo, not me, so please don't sue! *shivers* Okay, please R&R! 


End file.
